


THREE HAIL MARYS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First let me say that while I am a Sam girl, I adore Dean. He just gets on my nerves with his "my shit don't stink" attitude. Anyway. Here it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	THREE HAIL MARYS

**Author's Note:**

> First let me say that while I am a Sam girl, I adore Dean. He just gets on my nerves with his "my shit don't stink" attitude. Anyway. Here it is.

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPNSUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

Sam drained the shot glass and lined it up carefully with the rest of the glasses. "Man, I love me some fucking tequila!"

Were there really thirteen shot glasses? Shit.

Awesome.

He looked around for the bartender. Nowhere in sight.

"Can't leave it at thirteen," he mumbled, listing sideways on the stool. "Unlucky number." He got up, staggered and caught himself on the bar. "Hey, bartender!"

"Sam?" A firm hand wrapped around his arm and he twisted around to see Dean's familiar scowl. "What the hell?"

"Dean!" he slurred. "Dude, you're behind! Sam thirteen. Saint Dean fucking zero! Drink up!"


End file.
